camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Semi Adler and Adler III
}} See also the Semi Adler and Adler III (4.5×6cm), Adler A (4.5×6cm), Adler C (4.5×6cm), Adler Four (4×4cm), Adler Six (6×6cm) and Vest Adler (4×6.5cm). The Semi Adler and Adler III (アドラーⅢ型) The name "Adler" was clearly used to demonstrate Japan's alliance with Germany. During the war period, Riken often used such names (they also sold a Heil camera), or other "patriotic" names. are 4.5×6cm folding cameras sold from 1937 by Asahi Bussan, then by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō and its parent company Riken Kōgaku Kōgyō (predecessor of Ricoh). General description The Semi Adler and Adler III are copies of the large Baldax model. They were certainly rebadged versions of the Semi Victor, supplied by Motodori. All the versions have a folding optical finder and no body release. The film is advanced by a knob at the bottom right, as seen by the photographer holding the camera horizontally. The back is hinged to the left, and the back latch is covered by a leather handle. (See the page on the Semi Victor for a full description.) Semi Adler by Asahi Bussan The earliest mention of the Semi Adler found so far is an advertisement by Asahi Bussan in British Photography Journal Almanac 1938, published in late 1937. Advertisement for the Olympic and Semi Adler, published in the 1938 issue of the British Photography Journal Almanac, pp.694–5. The camera has the name Adler embossed in the leather covering at the front. The lens is a Ukas Anastigmat f/4.5 and the shutter, advertised as "Olympic System", gives T, B, 150, 100, 50, 25 speeds. The shutter plate is inscribed NEW OLYMPIC at the top and has the round AB logo of Asahi Bussan on the right (the same as on some Olympic models). Semi Adler and Adler III by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō The Adler III appears in a catalogue by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō reproduced above, certainly dated 1938. Catalogue Olympic Products, c.1938, p.16. The document says it was introduced before the Adler A and Adler B. Catalogue Olympic Products, c.1938, p.14: 弊社では先にブローニー(½)判のアドラーⅢを発売しましたが、その好評嘖々たるに鑑み今回姉妹機としてアドラーA型及びB型を特に速写ケース付で発売致しました. The camera has the name Adler III embossed in the leather covering at the front. The shutter is a Peerless (5–200, B, T), marked PEERLESS at the bottom, with the round AKK logo of Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō on the right. It is everset and has a release arm at the front, and looks exactly similar to some versions of the Rulex by Neumann & Heilemann. See the comparison of the Peerless and Rulex in the page on the Adler A. In the text, the lens is described as an Adler Anastigmat f/4.5, but the picture shows a Delter Anastigmat marking, as on the Semi Victor. The price is given as (case ¥7 extra). The same catalogue briefly lists the Semi Adler for ¥55 in another place. Catalogue Olympic Products, c.1938, p.30. It shows another picture of a similar camera in its ever-ready case, certainly corresponding to the this model, with the name SEMI ADLER at the top of the shutter plate. Catalogue Olympic Products, c.1938, pp.14–6. The advertisement in August 1938, reproduced on the right, lists the same features and shows a picture taken from a different angle, showing the absence of a body release. Advertisement in August 1938, p.39. Another document dated 1938 reportedly lists the Semi Adler for ¥60 and the Adler III for ¥75, with ten-month payment option. "Riken Konzern geppō" (理研コンツエルン月報), quoted in Tanaka, p.16 of no.14. The Adler III also appears in the new products column of the October 1938 issue of , and in an advertisement by Ueno Shōten in the April 1939 issue of the same magazine. , p.334. The book mentions a body release for some reason. Finally, the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941 has a Semi Adler for ¥62, with no further detail. , type 3, section 3A. No surviving example of the Semi Adler or Adler III has been observed yet. The camera pictured as an "Adler III" in Example pictured in , item 1030. The same camera is described in , p.828, as an "Adler III". is actually a Heil, copy of the small Baldax model, and the camera pictured as an "Adler III" in this page of the Ricoh official website is actually a 6×6cm model, certainly an Adler VI (1938 model). Notes Bibliography Original documents * Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō. Olympic Products. Catalogue published c.1938 (date not indicated). Document reproduced in this Flickr set by Rebollo_fr. * Type 3, section 3A. * (新光グラフ) August 1938. Advertisement by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō on p.39. * The British Journal Photographic Almanac 1938, edited by Arthur J. Dalladay. London: Henri Greenwood & Co., Ltd. Publication date not indicated, certainly late 1937. Advertisement by Asahi Bussan on pp.694–5. Recent sources * Item 6. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Senzen no kamera 2: Supuringu kamera" (戦前のカメラ2・スプリングカメラ, Prewar cameras 2: folding cameras). Pp.16–9. The camera listed in (item 1030) and (p.828) as an Adler III is actually a Heil. Links In English: * Adler C at Photoethnography In Japanese: * Adler III in the Ricoh camera list of the Ricoh official website (contains mistakes) * Advertisement for the Riken camera range (on the left) published in the 26 February 1939 issue of Sunday Mainichi, reproduced in the camera company page at Gochamaze (lists Adler cameras from ¥60) Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Ricoh Category: A Category: Bestiary Category: 1937